Day of the dumpster' The rest of the story
by theimortalone
Summary: My first comedy story. It has scenes that supposedly Saban took out of the original premiere episode. (JOKE).


Power rangers 'day of the dumpster' the rest of the story.  
  
""In august of 1993 many people sat down to watch a brand new show. They watched the episode and liked it. They saw it all, or so they all thought. I am here tonight to tell you all the stuff that saban left out of 'day of the dumpster'.""  
  
"Alpha find 5 teenagers." Zordon says.  
  
Five teenagers appear and look around in confusion.  
  
""They wanted us to believe that they got the perfect rangers on the first try. Yeah right.""  
  
A couple of teenagers appear. They are all black and wearing sunglasses. Some of them are fingering guns.  
  
"Yo yo yo! What the #%@! is this $%^&. We were just about to pop the leader of the other gang." One of the boys says.  
  
"Yo man. They must of gotten us and this is the $&#*ing afterlife." Another boy says.  
  
"Who are these people and what are these words they are using?" Zordon asks alpha.  
  
"I believe it's called swearing." Alpha says.  
  
"Hey who the #$%^ are you you little mother #%^%#$?" The first boy asks.  
  
"I am Zordon. I brought you here to become a team of power rangers to save the world." Zordon responds.  
  
"Yo. What the #@$$ is this #$^$ about saving the #$%%ing world?" The first boy asks.  
  
The viewing globe comes to life and all the gang bangers draw their guns at it.  
  
"Hey that looks just like the #$%^ing leader of our rival gang." One of the boys says.  
  
"This is Rita Repulsa. She has escaped from her prison after ten-thousand years." Zordon says.  
  
"That's just like the #$%^ing system. What the #$@@ did she do to deserve such a huge sentence?" The first boy asks.  
  
"She tried to take over the universe. She's evil." Zordon responds.  
  
"Hey man. She sounds like she'd make a perfect addition to our gang. I mean we never thought of taking over the universe. Just the city." Another boy says.  
  
"Uh alpha, I don't think these guys are gonna work." Zordon says.  
  
"Yo take us to her before a pop one in yo #@@." The first boy says pointing a gun at zordon.  
  
They all dissapear but not before the boy fires. But luckily the bullet just misses where Zordon's projection is.  
  
"Okay look for some more teenagers with attitude but not so much attitude." Zordon says wearily.  
  
A bunch of long-haired guys sitting crossleged with a incence device in the center appear. They are all making a peace sign. They all are startled to look up and see where they are.  
  
"Man I didn't think the halucinations would start this soon." One of the men says.  
  
He turns around and see Zordon and nearly trips over himself.  
  
"Man where did you dudes get this stash. I have never seen something like that before." The man says pointing at Zordon.  
  
The others stand up and look at Zordon.  
  
"Whoah man. I thought my dealer gave me the same thing he always did. He must of laced it with something." Another man says.  
  
"What is this Alpha? These are teenagers." Zordon asks.  
  
"Well they were acting like teenagers earlier." Alpha says.  
  
"I have brought you all here to become a team of heroes called the power rangers." Zordon says.  
  
"That's cool. How much do we get paid?" Another man asks.  
  
"Uh nothing." Zordon responds.  
  
"Hey man. We need money for our stash." The first man says.  
  
"Stash?" Zordon asks.  
  
"Yeah man. Our stash." Another man responds.  
  
"Well here is your enemy. Rita Repulsa. She has escaped from her prison after ten-thousand years." Zordon says.  
  
"So she got busted by the establishment also. Man I got busted once and I only got 5 years. She must of really got railroaded to get ten-thousand years." The first man says.  
  
"She is evil. She tried to take over the universe." Zordon says.  
  
"Oh man the establishment will come up with any frame up to bring us down." Another man says.  
  
"Anyway here's your zords. You will use them to fight." Zordon says.  
  
The viewing globe comes to life. It shows the zords one by one.  
  
"Oh man. I have seen these before." The first man says.  
  
"You have?" Zordon asks confused.  
  
"Yeah but I was tripped out on acid at the time. And I haven't had any today. Man that stuff that your dealer gave us was really good." Another man says.  
  
One of the other 3 men is looking at Alpha.  
  
"Hey man. Got a roach?" The man asks.  
  
"Roach? This is a very clean command center." Alpha responds.  
  
"Look man just give me the #$%%ing roach or I will take you apart bit by bit." The man screams.  
  
Zordon doesn't even have to tell Alpha to get rid of these guys before he does it.  
  
"Now please try to get it right this time. We don't have time to mess around." Zordon says.  
  
Five more figures appear. Five dogs that is.  
  
"Alpha what the heck is this?" Zordon asks.  
  
"Well they are teenage dogs." Alpha says.  
  
One of the dogs sniffs Alpha and pees on him.  
  
"Aye aye aye. Warning. Unknown liquid substance is invading my systems." Alpha yells running around.  
  
Another dog is bending down and shaking. Zordon himself makes them dissapear.  
  
"Okay that's it Alpha. I am gonna find them myselves." Zordon yells.  
  
Finally the five teenagers that would become the rangers appear.  
  
"Wow a fully functioning automaton." Billy says.  
  
Billy sniffs at something bad.  
  
"What is that smell?" Billy wonders.  
  
"Smells like pee." Jason says.  
  
Meanwhile Zack is over in the corner and finds the little present one of the dogs left behind.  
  
""The next thing they wanted us to believe is that they readily agreed to put their lives in danger. I don't think so.""  
  
"I don't know about this. Fighting could really mess my hair up. Oh that reminds me, I have a hair appointment in five minutes." Kimberly says.  
  
"I need to get to my martial arts class." Jason says.  
  
They all start to walk away from the command room.  
  
"Listen here you little @##%s. I have spent tons of #%@%ing time trying to find people to be the power rangers. I have been threatened and shot at. Alpha has been pissed on. Now you are gonna #$@%ing be the power rangers or I will spread your @##%ing atoms all over the #$@%ing universe." Zordon screams.  
  
They all stop to look at him.  
  
"Well can I have time off or something." Zack asks.  
  
Zordon screams and Zack dissapears and then reaapears a few seconds later half frozen.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kimberly asks.  
  
"I I I was in space. I swear to god." Zack says shivering.  
  
"Now you know that I am serious. Will you become power rangers or do you become missing in action." Zordon asks loudly.  
  
"Well my hair..." Kimberly starts to say.  
  
"#$%@#$%(%&#(*&^#$()^*)(@#%$@)_$(!@$_)(@#%" Zordon says in a string of expletives so long that it would be mistaken for the emergency broadcasting system test by anybody not watching.  
  
""Finally after killing one of them and bringing them back to life do they join the team. The original version of day of the dumpster was over an hour long. But Saban so much of it out, it became the 22 minute one we all remember. Now you know 'the rest of the story. Goodnight.""  
  
The end.  
  
  
  



End file.
